


I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

by bonesbuffyangelfan, superwholockfan2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuffyangelfan/pseuds/bonesbuffyangelfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockfan2/pseuds/superwholockfan2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend and I wrote this, and we hope you like it.  It is a songfic to Pat Benatar's I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this, and we hope you like it. It is a songfic to Pat Benatar's I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend.

Did you see me last night  
I was there in the dark  
I saw her look at you  
The way I used to do  
When I still had your heart  
Sherlock looked in the window of Angelo’s, being careful to stay in the shadows. He watched John on a date with a nameless girl. John laughed at something she said, and smiled at her. His special ‘I really care about you’ smile. The smile that had previously been directed only at him.  
I watched you take her hand  
There was love in your eyes  
I remember when you  
Looked at me that way too  
Before we said goodbye  
Sherlock’s breath caught in his throat as he saw John’s eyes turn towards her. John’s eyes were filled with love. John used to look at him like that, before he met her. Jessica, or Mary...one of those. Maybe it was Penny? No! Willow, that was it.  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your lover  
I don't think I can pretend  
That you mean nothing to me  
It's hard enough to say goodbye  
Even when you know it's over  
I don’t wanna be your friend  
I wanna be your lover  
He didn’t just want to be flatmates, or partners. He wanted to be friends, no, not even. He wanted to be more than friends...he wanted to be lovers. He really doesn’t think he can take John not knowing anymore, he won’t be able to say goodbye, even if John turns him down.  
Am I gone from your mind  
Forgotten somehow  
When you lie there with her  
Does my memory stir  
Any part of you now  
He knows John will take her home, at some point, to have sex with her, and that hurts. Because in John’s relationship, he seems to think there’s no room for Sherlock. He forgets Sherlock was there first, he’s been ignoring Sherlock, and their cases together.  
I know that I should concede  
Face the truth and all that  
I know I should realize  
I'm not part of your life  
Anymore but I can't  
Sherlock knows he should just forget about it, he should give up all hope on a chance at a relationship with John, but he just can’t. He’s loved him too long for that. He doesn’t really have a place in John’s life, at least not the place he wants.  
‘Cause I don't wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your lover  
I don't think I can pretend  
That you mean nothing to me  
It's hard enough to say goodbye  
Even when you know it's over  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna be your lover  
He really wanted to just tell John, but he knows he won’t do anything about it. In fact, John will probably turn him down, and then it’ll be awkward.

And when I think I've had enough  
And I just can't stand the pain  
I reminisce about the way  
It felt to have you everyday  
You know that every time I hear your voice  
I still get a thrill  
Whenever he thinks of ‘what-ifs’, his heart wrenches. There’s no point in hoping. So instead he remembers. Remembers John’s sweaters, his experiments and how John disliked them, how they’d eat at Angelo’s to celebrate a case solved...  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your lover  
I don't think I can pretend  
That you mean nothing to me  
It's hard enough to say goodbye  
Even when you know it's over  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna be your lover  
Hell, he even remembers the times they were arguing over his experiments or eating habits. He just remembers.  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna be your lover  
Sherlock took out his phone as he stared hungrily at John, wishing he was in Willow’s place. he sent a text, and watched as John looked at it.  
I don't wanna be your friend  
I wanna be your...  
I love you. -SH


End file.
